With the development of science and technology, display devices with display functions have wider uses. For a display device, color display provides more information and better visual experience to users than black-white display. Take liquid crystal displays (LCD) as an example, a general color display makes use of color filters to form color images, where the three-primary colors are mixed by use of the principle of spatial color mixing.
In one embodiment, the imaging principle of traditional LCDs is placing liquid crystals between an array substrate and a color film substrate, and causing an electric field effect of liquid crystal molecules driven by an electric field produced between two electrodes therein to control transmitting or shielding function of the light source so as to display the images. Compared with monochrome LCDs, color filters or a color filter layer is added to color LCDs. Each of the pixel units is generally composed of three sub-pixels, which respectively correspond to the three color filter areas of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) on the color filters. Red (R), green (G), and blue (B) signals of the images provided by a driver integrated circuit drive corresponding sub-pixels respectively. A white light source displays different colors after passing through the color filter areas of different colors on the color filters to display color images. Furthermore, traditional red (R), green (G), and blue (B) tri-color liquid crystal displays configure different driving voltages by the driver integrated circuit to drive the liquid crystal displays to display different gray scales. Based on the three colors of red (R), green (G), and blue (B), different colors are displayed by different gray scales, so as to display multiple colors. At least four gray scale voltages may be required to realize a 64-color display, of which the power consumption is high. If the power consumption is reduced by means of reducing frequency, electric leakage of pixels would occur, which would cause an abnormal display brightness of the middle gray scales and then an abnormal image color.